A Tale Untold
by Theboredone
Summary: This is just my take on the relationship between Zelgadis and Amelia. Review if you like.
1. Ch 1

Alright, in order to keep from being sued let me just say(or type) that I don=t own Slayers or any of the characters. I just think it=s really cool and I feel like doing a story. And just a warning to all readers, if you don=t like mushy stories then you don=t want to read this one. Yeah....I=m a sap...  
  
Title  
  
The sun rose gently over the hills and a few rays landed upon the face of a certain sleeping chimera. Zelgadis woke up rather frustrated. He had fallen asleep against a tree before he even made a move for his tent. Of course, his sleeping had been irregular as of late...what with all that was on his mind. He stood up and wiped the sleep from his eyes with a wide yawn. He folded his tent into a small bundle and placed it into his pack. AMaybe I should just sell it. Seeing as I=m not making much use of it any more,@ he thought to himself. With a deep breath he continued on his journey.  
  
It had been a year and a half since he had last seen his friends, and for some reason he found himself traveling to see the person he wanted to see the least....and the most. For every beast, there is always a beauty, and this beauty happened to be the crown princess of Seyruun, Amelia. He didn=t know why he was going to see her, or at least he refused to realize it. She often ran through his mind and kept him awake until the late hours of the night. AShe always accepted me for who I was, and she=s probably the sweetest person in the world....and the most beautiful,@ he thought whimsically. With a quick snap of reality, Zelgadis shook the thoughts from his head and cursed himself for his foolishness. AGet a hold of yourself! You=re only going back to return her bracelet! That=s it.@ Thinking this, he pulled the bracelet from his pack and fumbled it in his hands a bit. The pink ball with the star emblem shined brightly in the morning sun. Did she really have to give this to him? And if so, why? He decided to not worry about these things and continue on his journey. The Spring day was calm and the path was clear. And Seyruun was within a day=s walk. 


	2. Ch 2

The morning was just as clear over the skies of Seyruun, and the princess was already heading downstairs to meet her father for breakfast. She was wearing her pink dress. With the nations at peace, and no other serious matters to attend to, Amelia knew exactly what her father would want to discuss. Prince Phil had mentioned a few times already that he would like his daughter to find a suitor, but she had managed to avoid the subject so far. She had already met a few princes and young nobles, but she knew that she could never be happy with them. In fact, the only person she felt that she could be happy with was no where to be found. Gone about a year and a half ago to find a cure for his curse. A curse that she didn=t even see.  
  
She arrived in the Royal Family dining room where her father was waiting with a large smile on his face, as usual. AGood morning, Daddy!@ exclaimed Amelia as she gave her father a loving hug. AGood morning, Amelia! Sit down. Breakfast will be here soon.@ Amelia took a seat across from her father. The table in this dining room was much smaller in order for family members to sit closer. In a few minutes, a servant came out of the kitchen with a large platter full of food. He laid the platter down on the table and bowed gracefully. AMay you enjoy your breakfast, majesties,@ said the servant as he left the dining room. The two began to eat, making only small talk but not really sticking to a certain subject. That is, until...  
  
AAmelia, you=re growing into a woman pretty quickly. Don=t you think that you should maybe think about finding a husband?@ asked Prince Phil innocently. AOh, maybe later, Daddy. I think I=m still a little young to be worrying about that.@ AAmelia, you=ve been avoiding this subject for weeks. What are you so afraid of?@ asked her father a little more sternly. Now Amelia really was afraid. Deep down she knew why she was holding out, but she didn=t know if she could say it. Not just yet. AI...I=m just not ready yet...not now, Daddy.@ Prince Phil looked down and frowned a bit, but he managed to keep his jolly attitude. AAmelia, I=m not going to make you marry someone that you don=t want to marry, but I do expect you to marry sometime, and preferably sometime soon because eventually you will have to marry.@ AI understand,@ Amelia said with a light sorrow in her heart. She knew that if her father didn=t force her to marry, the Royal Council would try to. She may even marry in order to fulfill her own royal duties. She couldn=t help but be devoted. The entire kingdom would be under her rule some day, and her father didn=t want her to rule alone. Prince Phil was well acquainted with how hard it was to run a kingdom alone.  
  
After breakfast, Amelia returned to her room. There was still time before she had to tend to any of her daily tasks. She fell backwards onto her bed and let out a sigh. She slid off her heeled shoes and curled up onto a pillow. Whenever she was alone there was only one thing that she did. Think. And of course, there was only one thing she thought about. The quiet chimera that stole her heart. It didn=t matter what he looked like, because he was actually very handsome. And behind his cold exterior, he was very gentle and caring. The only one who knew him and still thought he was a monster was himself.  
  
AZelgadis....do you even really care about me? Did you ever?@  
  
The only thing Amelia wanted was to see him again. Next time she wouldn=t be so foolish. She would=ve told him how much he meant to her if she had known that she wasn=t going to see him again. One more chance....that=s all she needed, but couldn=t have. Slowly but surely, as it happened every once in a while, Amelia began to shed her tears for him again. 


	3. Ch 3

The day had reached mid-afternoon, and Zelgadis had not stopped walking for even a minute. Even when confronted by a small band of thieves, he fireballed them to a fine crisp and never stopped. Soon he would reach castle Seyruun. Sooner than he had planned. He realized this when he saw the edge of the kingdom in the distance. He somehow didn=t feel ready to face Amelia. GROWWWWWWLLLL!!!  
  
Perhaps the fact that it had been a good while since he had last eaten was the reason. He felt like he could eat as much as Lina or Gourry. So he decided to stop at the first restaurant that he saw. Ironically enough, the first restaurant sold hot pots. He entered and sat down at one of the empty tables, making sure that his face mask and hood were secure on his head. A waitress approached him to take his order. She couldn=t help but stare, which annoyed him a bit.  
  
AI=ll have the large hot pot, and a kettle of coffee,@ he emphasized a little when he ordered the coffee. The waitress gave him a puzzled look. AA large? You expecting someone, honey?@ ANo...@ He didn=t like being called AHoney.@ AThat=s too bad. It=s a lot of food for just one person.@ AI think I=ll manage.@  
  
The waitress left to get his meal. He wondered why she was so interested in his company. Wasn=t it obvious why he wanted to be alone? She must either be dense or nosey. He remembered when he and Amelia ate at that one hot pot restaurant. It was one of the few times that he and Amelia had been alone without being attacked by mazoku or searching through a dungeon. It was nice to just talk and eat for once without Lina and Gourry=s relentless battles for the chicken. Too bad it ended so soon when they were enlisted as mercenaries. What would happen this time if they didn=t have any interruptions. Nothing....nothing needed to happen. Soon the waitress returned with the steaming hot pot and his coffee.  
  
AThere ya go, Honey.@  
  
He managed a thank you, but he was beginning to get a little impatient with her. Overtaken by hunger, he didn=t notice that she hadn=t left yet and he began to slide his facemask down in order to eat. The waitress gasped a little at the sight of his face. Zelgadis looked up at her and then quickly turned his face away. After a moment, she sat down across from him.  
  
AI=m sorry, I didn=t mean to offend you.@ AIt=s nothing.@ ADo a lot of people bother you about it.@ AKind of...@  
  
Why was she talking to him? Couldn=t she see that he wanted her to go away. He never even turned to face her. All he wanted was to eat his food and sip his coffee in peace. She spoke up.  
  
AMy name is Vera. What=s yours?@ AZelgadis.@ APleased to meet ya. You here for any particular reason?@ ATo eat in peace.@ he said a little more stern. ANo, I mean Seyruun. Why are you here?@ Zelgadis finally turned to look at her. AI=m here to see someone. Now will you please leave me alone?@ Vera raised an eyebrow. ANot the friendliest person in the neighborhood, eh?@ AWhat do you expect? Are you blind? Or do you just enjoy staring at me like a circus freak?@ Vera backed up a little at this question. But then she leaned forward and rested her elbows on the table with her hands under her chin. AHoney, do you really think that about yourself?@ AWhat does it matter? I suppose you=ll tell me that if I feel better about myself then it won=t matter what other people think? Well whether I think so or not, I am a monster. And I don=t need any company.@ At this, Vera began laughing. Zelgadis looked at her surprisingly. AHoney, I=ve seen monsters. This town has been attacked by mazoku a few times before. And you may not look like everybody else, but you=re no monster. If you were, you would=ve blown this place up by now.@ Zelgadis lowered his head a little and didn=t respond. ANow, doesn=t that make any sense?@ Once again, he didn=t respond. AAlright, so who=s your friend?@ ASomeone I used to travel with.@ AOh, is this person an adventurer?@ ASort of, she doesn=t really get out a lot, though.@ AAha! I thought it was a girl!@ He realized his mistake a second too late. ASo what=s her name?@ AI=d rather not say.@ AAlright, alright.@ she leaned in closer and moved her hands to her cheeks. AIs she cute?@ AY...she=s just a friend.@ AThat=s nice, but it=s not what I asked.@ A....I suppose.@ She giggled a little at this comment. AWell, I=m sure she is. So are you just dropping by for a visit?@ AI=m just returning something that I borrowed from her. I don=t mean to sound harsh, but what exactly do you want?@ AYou just looked like you could use some company, and to be honest I thought you were cute.@ she smirked as Zelgadis blushed slightly. ASo what do you plan on doing after you see your friend?@ AWhat else? Look for a way to cure myself.@ His eyes began to wander around as he noticed most of the customers staring at him. Vera looked around as well. ADon=t worry about them. It=s just....well....you don=t see a guy with blue skin every day.@ she smiled but felt a little silly. Zelgadis gave her an annoyed look. AI=m sorry, I didn=t mean to offend you.@ AForget it. It=s true.@ ABut that doesn=t mean it=s a bad thing.@ AWell I don=t like it.@ A young man and woman strolled into the restaurant. Vera looked over in their direction and sighed. ALooks like I have to get back to work.@ She turned to face him. AIt was nice meeting you, Zelgadis, and I hope you find your cure.@ She stood up and began to walk towards the couple to seat them. But she was stopped suddenly. AHey, Vera.@ She turned around and smiled at Zel. AYes?@ AThanks.@ he managed a slight smile. ADon=t mention it.@ She whirled around and went back to work.  
  
Now even more hungry, Zelgadis had his moment to eat. He started consuming his hot pot, which was now a cold pot. He slapped his forehead and let out a sigh.  
  
AOh well, I=m too hungry to care now.@ 


	4. Ch 4

Amelia set her quill down and began to massage her wrists. She had been signing documents for the past two hours or so. She longed for the old days when she traveled with Lina and the others. Especially when she traveled with Zelgadis. She wondered how they were all faring. Had Lina and Gourry realized their feelings for each other yet? Did Gourry have a new sword? Were they going to come visit her any time soon? Had Zelgadis found his cure? ......was she ever going to see Zelgadis again? She began to get lost in her thoughts of him.  
  
AArgh! Snap out of it, Amelia!@ she shouted at herself. She was angry at herself. Why should she have feelings for him? He doesn=t care for her like that. All he cares about is his cure. And she would probably never see him again. Still...she couldn=t help but think of him. He was intoxicating somehow. And as angry as she was at herself, she was also angry at him. She wouldn=t admit it, but she was angry that he walked out of her life like that. Lina and Gourry had visited her a few times, even Xellos made an appearance or two, but no one knew where Zelgadis was. That is, unless Xellos was just keeping it Aa secret.@  
  
Thinking about her friends, Amelia was reminded of a time that Lina and Gourry paid her a visit. They had a great time. Lina and Gourry almost drove the cook mad with their Ablack hole@ stomachs. Amelia always felt happiest with her old traveling companions around, but no one ever mentioned Zelgadis. That is, until the night before Lina and Gourry left.  
  
Gourry and Lina had already turned in for the night, and Amelia had gone to her room, but she didn=t feel like sleeping yet. She walked to the windows and began to watch the stars. How lucky they are to always have each other. They never travel, never leave, only remain right where they are. Her thoughts had moved again to Zelgadis. Finding him would be like finding a star that had moved. There were so many of them that night, how could she tell if one wasn=t where it was supposed to be? Suddenly there was a light knock at her door.  
  
AHey Amelia, it=s me, Lina. Are you awake?@ Lina=s voice was calm and quiet, so Amelia could only hear her if she was awake. AI=m awake Ms. Lina. Come in.@ The door opened and Lina walked in. She was still wearing her traveling clothes, minus the cloak. Looking around, Lina noticed that none of the lamps in Amelia=s room were lit, but Amelia was still fully dressed as if she was not about to go to bed. Lina gave her a puzzled look. AHey, what=s with all of this? Why are you just sitting here in the dark?@ AOh, it=s just easier to see the stars when the lights are out.@ AI see...@ Lina sat down on the edge of Amelia=s bed and crossed her legs. AYou=re thinking about him, aren=t you?@ Amelia=s eyes grew wide and, although she tried to hide it, became much more nervous. AW..What do you mean?@ AC=mon Amelia, get serious. You know exactly who I=m talking about and you=ve been thinking about him for much longer than just tonight.@ At this, Amelia frowned and lowered her head. She couldn=t think of anything to say. Lina finally spoke up. AI figured you might want to talk about it, so I decided to drop by before Gourry and I left. Have you seen him at all since the battle with Darkstar?@ ANo...I don=t have any idea where he is, and I=ve been afraid to ask you and Mr. Gourry about him?@ AHow come?@ AI don=t know. It would kill me to find out that you two have seen him and he didn=t come to see me.@ AWell, we haven=t seen him either.@ Amelia became even more nervous. AYou...you don=t think...that he=s...@ AWhat? Dead? No way! Zel=s made of tougher stuff than that! He wouldn=t survive all those battles against dark lords only to die while searching for his cure.@ Lina smiled to make her feel better. AI guess you=re right. Do you think he=s just going to search for his cure forever?@ AI don=t know. He=s a pretty stubborn guy, but everyone has a breaking point, right?@ Amelia didn=t respond to this. She hesitated a moment in order to gather her thoughts. AHow did you know?@ Lina raised an eyebrow. AKnow what?@ AYou know...about how I feel...about him.@ Lina chuckled slightly. AIt wasn=t exactly the hardest thing in the world to figure out. I could kinda see it in your eyes, and you did make kind of a fuss at the Temple of Marriage.@ AYeah, I guess you=re right. Do you think I=ll ever see him again?@ Lina let out a sigh. AI can=t tell you for sure, but I think that he=ll come back sometime. But who knows when. If he does, will you tell him about how you feel?@ Amelia blushed slightly. AI hope so. I=ll just have to gather the courage some how.@ ACome on! It can=t be that hard. Just tell him when you first see him.@ Amelia looked up at Lina and smiled. AOh? And I suppose you have absolutely no trouble telling a certain someone about how you feel?@ Lina turned beet-red. AHey! We=re talking about you and Zel here!@ Amelia giggled. AWell, I guess you don=t need a lecture about that because you have plenty of chances to tell him.@ AYou=ll get your chance someday.@ AHopefully, but...@ Amelia turned around towards the window. Ahow long do I have to wait. I just don=t know if I can take it.@ ADo you really want to wait for him?@ A....yes. I don=t know why, but I just feel that I can=t move on until I see him again. Even if he doesn=t feel anything for me, I just need to see him one more time.@ Amelia sobbed a little, and her eyes began to water. Lina stood up and put her hand on Amelia=s shoulder. ADon=t worry. You=ll see him again someday.@ A...thanks, Ms. Lina.@  
  
Amelia looked down at the stack of unsigned documents on her desk. She picked up the quill and resumed her work. Remembering that evening that she talked with Lina somehow made her feel better. She could wait, but for now she needed to concentrate on her work. 


	5. Ch 5

Zelgadis was now only a short distance from the castle. The sun had already set and the night was young. There was no way he could get into the castle now, but for some reason he had to go there. He had a strange hope that maybe he=d catch a glimpse of Amelia at her window. He didn=t fight this urge because if he did, he would find out why he had the urge in the first place.  
  
His cape rustled in the wind as he walked. The night was cool, but not cold. Unlike the previous night, the sky was full of stars. He found himself staring at the stars as he walked. They gave him a bit of comfort. They reminded him of Amelia. She was always sparkling in the darkness. He always tried to stay silent and gloomy, but she could make him smile. He felt needed around her. Not only to protect her, but just to make her feel safe. He couldn=t get too close to her though. Now more than ever, he had to keep his emotions in check. No one would approve of the Princess of Seyruun associating with a chimera. He need only drop off her bracelet and leave.  
  
At last, he reached the castle. He gazed at the familiar walls of castle Seyruun. He stayed a fair distance from the main doors. There wasn=t a sign of life anywhere about the castle, other than two sleeping guards at the doors. He looked up to Amelia=s window, and saw that the light was out.  
  
ABah! Why did you come here in the first place, idiot!?@ he growled at himself. Perhaps he could just leave the bracelet at the door and leave. No, he couldn=t leave without seeing her. As much as he wanted to continue his search for his cure, he wanted to see Amelia even more. He decided to just come back the next day. He turned and began to leave, but he was stopped when he heard a shout.  
  
AMr. Zelgadis!@ 


	6. Ch 6

APlease tell the chef that dinner was wonderful.@ Amelia cheerfully said to a servant. He bowed and left for the kitchen. She gave her father a firm hug as she told him goodnight. In reality, she wasn=t very tired, but there wasn=t much reason to stay up any longer. She went upstairs and entered her room. The maid was inside fluffing her pillow. Amelia thanked and dismissed her.  
  
She slid off her shoes and unzipped the back of her dress. The night was cool so she quickly put on one of her long night gowns. Pulling the gown around her, she sat on her bed, shivering a little. After warming up, she put out all of the lamps around her room. Before getting into her bed, she glanced out the window and noticed that the stars were shining. She walked to the window and began to stare. It made her feel better that Zelgadis was under the same sky as she was. She couldn=t help but be mesmerized by their glistening.  
  
Sighing, she looked down at the castle grounds. If she could only reach the stars, then she could see everywhere, and she wouldn=t have to search for him. Then again, she didn=t want to have to search for him. She wanted him to come to her. Suddenly, she noticed someone approaching the castle.  
  
AThat=s strange. He=s moving to slow to be a messenger because any messenger that comes at night is usually in an emergency. Who could it be?@ thought Amelia. As he got closer, Amelia=s eyes grew wider with shock. He wore an outfit that was completely pale, and a hood and cape of the same color. Just like him... It couldn=t be! Even if he were coming to visit her, he wouldn=t come at this time. Was her mind playing tricks on her? Maybe she was more tired than she thought. Dream or not, she wasn=t about to stop watching. He stopped in front of the castle and began to look it over. Amelia could=ve sworn that he looked directly at her room for a moment. She wanted to rush down there to see if it was him, but she was frozen in front of her window. She still couldn=t tell if it was real or not. It was probably just somebody that was dressed like him. It wasn=t as if he wore very elegant clothing. He started to turn and walk away. Amelia couldn=t help herself. She couldn=t risk the fact that this could be him, and this may be her last chance to ever see him. She quickly opened her window and ran out onto her balcony.  
  
AMr. Zelgadis!@ 


	7. Ch 7

Zelgadis almost couldn=t believe what he heard. After hesitating a moment, he slowly turned around and gazed up at Amelia=s room. There she was....all the innocence and beauty of the world standing on that balcony...right there in front of him. She quickly jumped off the balcony and cast Ray Wing to float down to the ground. She almost fell over her own gown when she started running towards him. All he could do was wait and watch her.  
  
She finally reached him and ended her sprint about two feet in front of him. For a moment they just stood there, not saying a word. Neither could believe what was happening. Finally, Amelia spoke up.  
  
AIs it really you?@ Zelgadis slowly reached up and pulled back his hood, and lowered his facemask. AYeah...it=s me, Amelia.@ Her face lit up. Without even thinking, she threw her arms around him and hugged him tightly. Zelgadis was surprised by this, but he halfway wrapped one arm around her in response. She whispered lightly.  
  
AI=ve missed you.@ AI missed you, too.@ She reestablished the distance between them and looked into his eyes. ASo....how are you?@ He noticed that she was wearing a light gown and no shoes. She started to shiver. AAren=t you cold?@ AJust a little.@ He removed his cape and wrapped it around her. AThat should help.@ She smiled at him. AThank you. What are you doing here at night?@ Zelgadis looked at the ground. AI...I was just...taking a walk before I went to my room at the inn.@ AWere you going to come see me tomorrow?@ AYes. I wanted to return this.@ He reached in his pack and pulled out her bracelet. He extended his hand to offer it to her. Amelia looked down at the bracelet, and then at Zelgadis. She reached over and closed his hand over the bracelet. AReturn it to me tomorrow.@ He didn=t know how to respond to this. He wanted to tell her that he needed to keep searching for his cure, that he couldn=t wait to give it to her tomorrow...but he couldn=t. AHow will I get in the castle?@ ADon=t worry, tell the guards that I=m expecting a guest. And I=ll watch for you.@ AI really shouldn=t stay long.@ AOh don=t be so mean! We haven=t seen each other for over a year! You could at least stay for a few days so we can catch up!@ she was serious, and he knew it. A....ok. I guess I=ll see you tomorrow, then.@ AThat=s right.@ Amelia smiled triumphantly. AWell, goodnight then, Amelia.@ AGoodnight, Mr. Zelgadis.@ They both turned to go their separate ways. Before he got too far, Zelgadis heard Amelia again. AMr. Zelgadis.@ He stopped but didn=t turn. AYes?@ AIt=s nice to see you again.@ AIt=s nice to see you too, Amelia.@ 


	8. Ch 8

Zelgadis approached the front doors of the castle. He was still just as nervous as he had been the previous day. How long was she planning on having him stay? And could he go that long without letting his emotions overcome him? One of the guards stood in front of him.  
  
AState your business.@ AI am here to see Princess Amelia.@ The guard got the most peculiar look on his face. AUm...yes...the Princess has been expecting...you.@ He stood aside and allowed Zelgadis to enter. He signaled for the other guard to wait while he escorted the guest inside. They walked through the entrance into the main hall of the castle. Amelia and Phil were waiting on the thrones. Phil shot up from his throne.  
  
AWhy...it=s you! Zelgadis!@ Phil rushed down and lifted Zelgadis up in a huge bear hug that nearly broke his spine. AAck! Nice to see you, Prince Phil.@ Phil sat him down and gave him a nice slap on the back. AHow have you been, young man? Still slaying mazoku relentlessly across the countryside, no doubt.@ Phil opened his eyes and noticed that Zel was face down on the ground. AOops! Sorry about that, m=boy. Guess this old friendly giant still doesn=t know his own strength.@ said Phil while helping Zel up. All Amelia could do was watch and laugh to herself as Zel experienced one of her father=s sometimes fatal greetings.  
  
AAmelia! Don=t just sit there! Aren=t you happy to see him?@ Amelia jumped slightly. AOh! Of course I am. I was just so surprised that I wasn=t sure of what to do.@ she stood up and ran to greet Zel. Since she needed to act surprised, she used this opportunity to hug him again. AIt=s great to see you again, Mr. Zelgadis!@ Zel smiled a bit. AI was in the area, so I decided to pay you a visit.@ Phil interjected, AWell! You=re always welcome here any time! Come and join us! We were just about to go to lunch!@ They proceeded into the Royal Dining Room where the food was already waiting and still steaming. The lunch was very satisfying. They dined while Phil talked, mostly of the kingdom and Amelia. Zel and Amelia couldn=t really get a word in while Phil was around. Even after the meal was finished he continued to ramble about justice and what-not. That is until...  
  
AWell! I=m sure you two have a lot of talking to do, so I=ll leave you to the rest of lunch.@ said Phil, not even realizing that they were all finished with their lunch. With that, he stood and left the room. The silence was almost eerie. Zelgadis and Amelia looked over at each other, then he looked down at his plate. There was a quiet moment before either of them said anything.  
  
ASo...where have you been this whole time?@ asked Amelia innocently. AEverywhere and back, finding leads for a cure, all of which failed.@ his voice began to get lower. Amelia felt a strong sadness for him. The only reason that she wanted him to be cured was because he wanted it so badly. But she didn=t care if he never changed. And other than physically, she hoped he never did. A...did you find any neat treasures?@ she asked trying to change the subject. ANo, not really. I found a few things here and there that I used to pay for food and supplies. I=m really beginning to think that everything valuable in the world has been found.@ Especially now that he had found her again. AWell, maybe you should take a break. No offense, but you don=t exactly look your best.@ AWhat do you mean?@ AJust look at yourself. You look worn out. Have you been sleeping much lately?@ He blushed a little at this. AWell...I...I=ve just been interrupted by things during the night lately.@ Amelia stood up and raised one finger. AIn that case, tonight you will be staying in one of the finest guest rooms in the palace! Nothing will disturb you there.@ She winked at him, and his blush grew slightly. A...that=s really not@ Amelia quickly put her finger over Zel=s mouth. ADon=t even say it! You=re staying here! Besides, you know you want to sleep in a nice bed after all that traveling.@ In his mind, he had to admit this was true. Her finger was warm against his skin. Normally he would=ve stopped someone from touching him in any way, but he couldn=t help but lose himself in the experience. She removed her finger and placed her hands on her hips to wait for a response. A...well...if you insist...@ Amelia laughed in victory. She offered him her hand. ACome on. Let=s go for a walk throught the gardens. You can tell me all about your adventures.@ He stared at her for a moment, looking into her beautiful eyes. He wasn=t sure of what to do. Take her hand and go with her you fool! He complied. 


	9. Ch 9

The day was a little more cloudy than the day before, but the flowers were bright and fragrant. Zelgadis and Amelia walked with each other through the path that had been left between the various plants. Without going into great detail, he related the tales of his fruitless search. Through every ancient temple, dusty shrine, and mysterious cave he explored. Amelia was captivated by his every word. Although he was being brief, this was the longest time she had heard him talk. She enjoyed listening to him talk. He could=ve spoken about anything and she would=ve enjoyed it. He had such a gentle voice when he wasn=t trying to push people away.  
  
AAnd that=s when I decided to return your bracelet. Oh yeah! I completely forgot!@ He reached into his pocket and pulled out the star-embedded bracelet and offered it to Amelia. She reached out to take it, and for a brief instant...their hands met. It was an instant that lasted forever for both of them, but neither of them would admit it to the other. AThank you. I=ll have to place it with it=s twin.@ She hadn=t worn the other bracelet since they separated. Sometimes at night, she would pull it out of her drawer and think about all the adventures she had with her friends. And she would wonder where the bracelet=s sister was. They continued on their walk and admired the scenery for a while. ADo you still have your guitar?@ asked Amelia. AYeah, I hold on to it for when I get bored.@ AWould you....would you play it for me later?@ AHuh? Why would you want to hear that? Don=t you have servants that can play for you?@ AWell, yes. But I=d just like to hear you play. Please?@ Poor guy, how could he resist? A....alright. I suppose I could play a little.@ Her smile returned. AThank you, Mr. Zelgadis.@ AYou really don=t have to call me that. If anything, I should be calling you Princess Amelia.@ AOk, Zelgadis.@ She beamed a smile at him. ADo you like flowers?@ AI=ve never paid much attention to them. They=re nice, I guess. But I=m not about to start planting my own garden or anything like that.@ AOh, I=ve always just enjoyed walking through here. It makes me feel at peace whenever I=m down.@ He made no response to this. Her smile faded. A....um...Zelgadis?@ AYes?@ AWhy did you wait so long to come and see me? I mean, Lina and Gourry came to visit me a few times. Even Xellos dropped by a couple of times. So why did you wait so long? And it seemed like you weren=t planning on staying here long.@ They both stopped walking. She turned towards him, but he couldn=t face her. AZelgadis...do you...do you not like me? Do I just bother you?@ She bit her lip to keep from sobbing, her eyes began to water. She lowered her head so he couldn=t see. He raised his face with surprise and looked at her. Suddenly he had realized how horrible he had been. He cared about her more than anyone, and he had treated her like she was nothing. What could he say to her now? He couldn=t tell her how he felt. He could hardly tell himself. The emotions began to stir violently in Amelia, and a small sob escaped. AAmelia...@ He slowly approached her and wrapped his arms around her. Her eyes opened wide for a moment. Was this really happening? It didn=t matter. She nuzzled into his chest and returned his embrace. AI=m sorry, Amelia.@ That was all he said, and that was all she needed right now. For another moment of eternity. The two just stood there holding one another. A pity that even eternity seems to end sometimes. 


	10. Ch 10

The servant placed his key into the lock and opened the door. The room was dark, but it was very elegant and quiet. There was a desk full of drawers and a vanity, a table with two chairs, and the bed was large with the softest pillows you can find. Zelgadis entered the room and laid his bag on the floor. The servant bowed and told Zelgadis not to hesitate if he was in need of anything. He left and Zelgadis sat down in the chair that was facing the window of his room. He was happy to be in such a comfortable room, but he didn=t think that he would be getting much more sleep tonight. After his walk in the garden, the rest of the day was just a blur. Was he alright? Had he lost his mind? He had actually hugged Amelia. He had held her before when he had to carry her or shield her, but all of those times were in emergencies when he had to act fast. He wasn=t sure if he had avoided telling Amelia anything, or if he had told her everything. He couldn=t stay here long. Sooner or later, he=d slip up and make a fool of himself. But....she almost cried earlier today. No. That didn=t mean a thing. He is one of Amelia=s friends. She would have cried if she thought that any of her friends didn=t like her. He wasn=t different. He had just been gone the longest. Zelgadis held out his hand and quietly whispered, AFireball.@ A tiny ball of fire formed over his palm. He used it to light the lamp in his room. The soft light grew until it illuminated the whole room. He fell back onto the bed and rested upon one of the pillows. He interlocked his hands and placed them over his chest. He couldn=t sleep now. AI=ll have to try and leave either tomorrow or the next day. I can=t wait here too long.@ He closed he eyes and let loose his self-frustration with a long sigh. But then something hit him. What would he do when he left? Of course he would search for his cure, but now...now it hardly seemed worth it. He had waited so long to see Amelia. He had hoped that his feelings would fade over time, but they grew. And now that he had come to see her, he wasn=t sure if he could bear leaving her again. If he left, he may never see her again. Suddenly he opened his eyes, sat up, and pounded his fist into the bed several times. What was he thinking!? She couldn=t have feelings for him. And even if she did, nothing could ever come of it. She was the princess of the most holy kingdom in the world, and he was a demon. He wasn=t even worthy to be in her presence. There was only one option, and that was to leave. He could even just disappear without her knowing. It would break whatever heart he had, but that was coming no matter what he did. He never should have given her that hug. It only set him up for a deeper wound. He should never touch anyone. He would try and find some way to escape this place before too long. As long as he remained here, he would only feel more torment. It would hurt even more to leave, but that would fade. He was a rock, after all. And a rock feels no pain*. He stretched his arms out and let out a large yawn. Sleep was finally catching up with him. He removed his cape, shoes, and shirt. Maybe he would find a way to leave tomorrow. He rested his head back on the pillow and closed his eyes. Why did things have to be so difficult? Why did she have to be a princess? Why did he have to be a demon? It didn=t really matter. This would all be over with soon. He would forget about her, and he would grow hard and cold once again. Only fitting that the inside should match the outside for him. He found some sick sense of comfort in this, and sleep overtook him.  
  
*I am a Rock by Simon and Garfunkel 


	11. Ch 11

Amelia waited nervously at the table. Breakfast was nearly ready, but Zelgadis hadn=t come down quite yet. She was still a little shocked about the previous day. And she was overjoyed. He actually did care about her! He reached out to her! It was all she thought about since it happened. She would have to get an explanation for her question from him, though. She couldn=t interrupt that embrace. She could wait for a real answer. But did he care about her like that? And could she ever find the courage to ask him that? Zelgadis entered the room without making a sound. Amelia wasn=t even aware of his presence until her father spoke up. AAh! Good morning, Zelgadis! Sleep well?@ Amelia jumped slightly and looked up to see him. AGood morning, Prince Phileonel. The room was very nice. I slept like a roc...log.@ He turned to face Amelia. AGood morning, Amelia.@ She put on her best smile. AGood morning! Have a seat.@ He sat down in one of the empty chairs and the food was brought in. As usual, the food was exquisite, and the entire conversation was dominated by Phil. Zel and Amelia just ate and listened, occasionally giving a AUh huh@ or AMmm hmm.@ Every once in a while, one of them would sneak a glance at the other when no one was watching. Breakfast was soon over since Zel and Amelia were able to eat the whole time, and Phil, being the giant that he is, can talk and eat at the same time. The three prepared to leave the room. ASo what are you two planning to do today?@ asked Phil with his usual enormous smile. AOh! I was thinking maybe we could go through the city today.@ replied Amelia. AA splendid idea, Amelia. You two go run along. Have fun!@ Prince Phil went on about his business. He trusted his daughter completely. She=d never do anything to shame him, so he could give her all the freedom she asked for. Amelia whirled around to face Zel. AWell? Coming, Mr. Zelgadis?@ He smiled and chuckled a little. AI thought I asked you to stop calling me that?@ AOh yeah! Sorry!@ She giggled at her own forgetfulness. They left the dining room and headed towards the front door of the castle. Today was even cloudier. As they started to walk through the castle grounds and into the city, Amelia moved closer to Zel and locked arms with him. He looked at her, confused. She looked up at him and smiled. ADon=t you know how to escort a lady?@ She winked at him, and he began to blush. 


	12. Ch 12

The day passed quickly. They spent most of their time either searching among the various wares in the stores, or simply walking through the city. Amelia tried to get Zel to try on a short sleeved tunic, but that wasn=t about to happen in this millineum. AI=d have better luck getting you to wear black than you would getting me to wear short sleeves.@ AAw, come on! Just this once!@ ANot even if you were L-Sama herself.@ AOoohh! You=re so mean sometimes.@ She tried to look angry, but she couldn=t suppress her smile for very long. She thought it was funny when he protested so much. She would sometimes hold shirts up to him just to tease him. They were having a great time. Well, most of the time. Zel felt very nervous about walking with her. Everyone in the kingdom knew who she was, so of course she drew attention by just being present. And this meant that he was getting extra attention. Which he didn=t like at all. Amelia didn=t notice this until they stopped to sit on a bench in the town square. The day had already passed and the sun was setting. Amelia leaned back and stretched out her legs, when she noticed Zel looking around out of the corners of his eyes. AWhat are you looking at?@ A...nothing.@ She looked around and noticed that people quickly turned their heads when she faced them. The people were staring at him as they passed by. No wonder he seemed disturbed. AZelgadis, don=t worry about them.@ He turned towards her. AWhat do you mean?@ AThese people are bothering you, aren=t they? You think that they=re staring at you.@ AWhat do you mean Athink@ they=re staring? They are. There=s no question about it. They think I don=t notice, but I can see perfectly clear.@ ABut...can=t you just ignore them? Maybe they just think you=re interesting.@ AInteresting? Give me a break! Even you said I was creepy and suspicious looking when you first saw me.@ This was true. She couldn=t deny it. AI know, but it wasn=t just because of how you look. I mean...you broke in through a window and slashed five or six guys in half! That was kind of a new experience for me. I had never seen violence like that before, and I was...I was scared of you.@ She looked away from him at the ground. Zel had never thought of it like that. It made perfect sense. She had been kept in the palace of a peaceful nation for her whole life, and she had the former ultimate pacifist for a father. And he had been a killer since his transformation. He stopped looking at her. He couldn=t find anything to say, so he just stared at the sunset. Finally, she raised her head back up to look at him. ADoes it bother you when I look at you?@ ANo.@ AThen why does it bother you if others look at you?@ ABecause I know that they=re just looking at me like a freak show. They want to know why their princess is associating with a monster. They don=t care about me.@ His words were cold and bitter. They made her sad. She reached over and put her hand to his face. He flinched at her touch, but then she gently moved his face towards her. AZelgadis, you are not a monster...or a freak show. I know you look different from other people, but that doesn=t mean anything. You=re a wonderful person, and the only one who is really convinced that you are a monster is yourself. Can=t you see that?@ He couldn=t move. She had him frozen with her touch. She kept her hand on the side of his face to make sure he didn=t turn away. He became even more afraid when he thought that people might be watching right now. However, his fear was soon washed away as the clouds broke loose with rain. 


	13. Ch 13

The princess of Seyruun and her chimeric friend arrived at the castle after a mad dash. Zelgadis had used his cape to help shield them from the rain, but they were both drenched. They entered the castle, and Zelgadis removed his cape to allow it to dry. They went into one of the reading rooms and started a fire. One of the servants spread blankets onto the cushioned chairs in order to keep them dry. Amelia, shivering profusely, quickly sat in one of the chairs and wrapped the blanket around her. Zelgadis sat down in another chair and stared into the flames. There was a long silence. Amelia was wondering if she had made a mistake or not, Zelgadis wondered what he could say. This was it. He had to go now. He couldn=t stand this any longer. AI...I=m going to be leaving tomorrow.@ Amelia quickly looked over at him. AAlready? Bu...but why?@ AI have to keep looking for my cure.@ ABut can=t you stay...just a little longer?@ Her voice began to quiver. AI don=t think that=s such a good idea. I think it bothers people to see me around you. I should go before I cause trouble.@ AYou=re not causing trouble. Please...stay for a little longer...@ His next words were the hardest for the both of them. He stood up slowly. AI=ve made my decision.@ His voice hollow, and emotionless. The flood of emotion inside Amelia couldn=t be held back anymore. She burst into tears and dropped her head into her hands. Zelgadis was startled by this. All he could do was stare at her. Suddenly, he found his own eyes begin to water, but he held the tears fast. Like lightning, Amelia stood up, threw the blanket off of her, and wrapped her arms around him. She pressed her face into his chest to suppress her cries. He couldn=t react. If he comforted her, he would only end up causing more pain. Before he could have time to decide what to do, she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him into a tender kiss. Zel=s insides burst. His heart melted, his mind evaporated, and he closed his eyes and returned her kiss. He wrapped his arms around her waist, and they stood there for a minute, losing themselves in what they had waited so long for. But then, reality returned to Zelgadis. He realized what he was doing and pushed Amelia away. She was confused now. Had she destroyed any chance that she had. She felt the tears returning. AW...why?@ She managed to say. AAmelia....this can=t happen...you=re the princess, and you may not think I=m a monster but I am a chimera. No one would allow us to be together.@ He turned slowly and began to walk out of the room. He was stopped when he felt Amelia=s arms wrap around his waist from behind. She spoke softly in between sobs. AZelgadis...I...I need you. Please...don=t go like this...@ She held him tighter and began to speak more forcibly. AYou left me alone for a year and a half. And now you=re going to go look for your cure. Why is it so important to you? What if I never see you again? You could die searching for it. You abandoned me once, if you walk out now...then...then I don=t know if I=ll be able to forgive you!@ She rested her head on his back and began to cry louder. AAmelia...@ He turned around and held her. They sat on one of the chairs and he held her in his arms while she cried herself to sleep. And that=s where they remained for that night. 


	14. Ch 14

Amelia had a wonderful dream that night. Or was it real? It didn=t really matter. Especially after she realized that she was awake...and alone. She quickly sat up and looked around the room wondering where Zelgadis could be. The room was empty. The fire wasn=t even smoldering. She was alone. Without even thinking, she threw her blanket to the floor and ran as fast as she could out of the room. She ran like she never had before. Various servants watched her fly by in wonder. She didn=t care what they thought. All she needed to do now was find Zelgadis. She made it to the stares to the guest chambers. She didn=t slow down in the least as she climbed the stairs. She ran out into the hallway that contained all of the guest room, and screeched to a halt in front of Zelgadis=s door. Trying to see through her tear-filled eyes, she fumbled for the door knob. If she couldn=t find that, she=d just blast the door open. She found the knob, and flung the door open. And he was there. With his back to her, he stared through the window. His bag was on the bed, fully packed. Now becoming angry as well as sad, Amelia wiped away her tears and stood up straight. She kept her eyes closed. ASo...were you just going to leave while I was still asleep?@ He said nothing. He made no motion whatsoever. Her eyes opened, and she glared at him, still fighting the tears. AWell?! Aren=t you at least going to talk to me now?!@ He remained silent. What could he say? Yes, I was going to leave and avoid you for the rest of my life? Sure, that would work. He let his head hang as he stared at the ground below. His silence was absolute torture. What happened last night? Did that kiss mean nothing to him? Did he care about her like that at all? She began to cry again. Her sadness and anger continued to grow inside of her. She couldn=t take it any more. AFine then! Go ahead! I=m not stopping you! If you can=t stand me, then leave! Get out of here now, or I=ll have you thrown out!@ Her words were like daggers in his pointed ears. Nothing could have pierced him so deep. They were painful for Amelia as well. She couldn=t even believe what she had said, but she wasn=t about to take it back. She put her head in her hands and began to cry even more. He couldn=t stand here forever. He had to say something. Slowly but surely, he began to turn towards her. She only stood there weeping, completely unaware of his movement. He couldn=t bear to see her like this. He took a step. It felt like it was a mile long, but it was only one step. He took another. He was so slow that he didn=t make a sound. Eventually he found himself standing directly in front of Amelia. He placed his hands on her shoulders. She gasped, and almost pulled away. Her crying ceased out of shock. She slowly raised her head. Their eyes met. Zelgadis leaned down and kissed her passionately upon her lips. She was confused now. Was he trying to hurt her more? It didn=t matter. She closed her eyes and returned the kiss. His arms found their way around her slender body, and he held her in a loving embrace. She ran her fingers through his hair. After another eternity, they pulled their faces apart. Amelia rested her head against his chest, sobbing occasionally. He held her gently and stroked her hair. AI was afraid.@ Amelia=s eyes opened more at the sound of his voice. AI stayed away from here on purpose...because I was afraid of my own emotions. I thought that if I stayed away, then my feelings would die. But that didn=t happen. I didn=t think anything could happen between us, and it would only cause pain if you knew how I felt. But I had to come see you for one last time.@ Her heart sank at that last remark. ABut...Amelia...@ He held her even more firm. AI can=t leave you. I know I tried to, and I was trying to leave before you woke up, but I can=t...@ Her heart raised again. AI need you too, Amelia. There=s no point in having my cure if I can=t have you.@ She felt the tears coming again, only these were tears of joy. She pressed against his rock skin. She looked up at him, and gently kissed him on the cheek. AThank you.@ she barely whispered. They stood there holding each other for who knows how long. The rest of the world had stopped. All that mattered was now. After this eternity had ended, they pulled away from each other. AWell, breakfast should be ready soon. We should go down.@ She smiled at him. ARight. I=ll be down in a minute.@ AOk.@ She turned and headed out the door. But she was stopped by his voice. AAnd, Amelia...@ She whirled around and put on her usual big smile. AYes?@ AI...I love you.@ AI love you too, Zelgadis.@ There, now was that so hard?  
  
fin  
  
Whew! Nelly! That was quite a bit longer than I expected it to be! Well there ya go. Beauty and the beast live happily ever after, or at least until Amelia starts going through hormone problems. Review if you want, I just did this for the fun of it. I=m not claiming to be a writer, just a guy with nothing better to do. ......maybe I shouldn=t have mentioned that I=m a guy. Good gosh, I=m a sap! oh well, if any girls out there need a sensitive guy.....good luck! Cause I=m a punk! : P 


End file.
